Lonely Boy
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Lonely boy es el único soneto que se le viene a la mente y piensa si Steve Jones realmente habrá perdido a Mandy como él a Akaashi.


_Gigi de mai hart. Perdón en serio perdón por tardar pero es que en serio ya tenia esto listo solo faltaba ser beteado porque como sabes tengo una dislexia monumental! y no quería errores en esto porque lo hice con amor y es para ti por el amor que le tenes al KuroAka que es hermoso y porque no podía permitir darte algo con errores cuando tu me has dado una belleza. Te quiero mucho Gigi. En serio que lo hago, espero y te guste 3_

* * *

Kuroo sabe que la vida no es ideal, sabe que no se puede tener todo y que la vida a veces resulta dura, y entre todo eso, hay cosas que por más esfuerzo que le pongas no suceden como quisieras.

Sabe que _se ha quedado en la miseria _y se siente tan patético que en algún punto se volvió irrisorio.

No se mueve de la cama como en los últimos días, puesto que aún perdura el suave aroma a madera que Akaashi suele desprender; siente que ha perdido algo, algo muy valioso, sabe que ha perdido a Akaashi Keiji.

El único susurro que se puede oír en la habitación es su suave voz resquebrajada cantando a voz seca.

_A girl I love's gone across the sea_  
_I'm all alone ain't got no home..._

_Lonely boy_ es el único soneto que se le viene a la mente y piensa si _Steve Jones_ realmente habrá perdido a Mandy como él a Akaashi.

¿Sinceramente? No lo cree.

Piensa en si Keiji está cruzando el mar como Mandy; piensa en si su olor a madera se pierde entre el olor a sal; piensa en como su cabello se impregnará de sal con solo el viento, en como el contraste del azul chocará contra el hermoso gris plata de sus ojos. Si el mar le hace sentir intranquilo y nostálgico como a él, piensa en si Akaashi le piensa como él.

Y Kuroo se siente patético rezando a cualquier deidad que así sea.

_Se siente solo y sin hogar._

Akaashi se llevó su hogar junto con su presencia, la cama en la que esta solo parece prestada, el departamento en el que vive ya no se siente suyo, se siente perdido, varado como una ciudad en ruinas.

Siente impotencia porque no pudo darse cuenta de cuando partió, solo sabe que Akaashi se fue de su lado cuando dormía, sin dejar nada, ni una nota, ni un mensaje, nada relativamente tiene un recuerdo de él, hablando sobre ir a alguna parte o irse de su lado. No lo recuerda, estaba enfrascado en su café y leyendo el periódico atrasado.

Se siente traicionado, porque no se preocupó por él, porque no le dio un beso de buenos días, porque no despertó a su lado y le dijo con voz monótona _"Buenos días Kuroo"_ mientras esbozaba una sonrisa discreta que solo podía ver si ponía atención. Atención que en la mañana no ponía, pero había días, en los que parecía notarla, en los que era lo único que notaba y se ahogaba ahí, en esos momentos no le importaba ser apuñalado por Akaashi.

Y solo puede tararear a la nada, a él mismo, a Keiji, en donde quiera que esté, a su olor impregnado a lado de su cama.

_I'm a lonely boy_  
_I'm a lonely boy_

Y sabe que necesita sus caricias, necesita sentir sus fríos dedos largos y pálidos posarse en sus mejillas, revolver las hebras de su cabello negro en donde el contraste era terriblemente notorio.

Necesita sus besos, aquellos lentos que le desesperaban pero que le hacían olvidar su mundo, necesitaba sus susurros llenos de _te quiero _y secretos contados entre besos y caricias.

_Las necesita tanto._

_Y por más que quiera no puede olvidar. _No puede olvidar a Keiji. Y hace todo menos olvídarlo.

_Y se siente tan molesto._

La misma pregunta se formula en su mente una y otra vez _¿A dónde se ha ido?_ Y por más que rebusca en su mente, por más que intenta conectar sus neuronas no hay respuesta. Más que el mar, como en aquella canción.

Entonces se pregunta _¿Qué salió mal?_ El cerebro se le fríe de tanto pensar y decide dejar el tema de lado,_ decide._

Porque nuevamente como un disco rayado piensa en él, y _en que quiere recuperarlo._

Pero entonces piensa que si se fue, solo hay una simple razón:_ se hartó de él._

_Cada vez que piensa en él, se vienen los recuerdos,_ lo inundan y lo ahogan hasta el punto de la asfixia.

_Recuerda como era todo antes, _antes de aquella fatídica mañana en la que han pasado unos días ¿Cuántos? No sabe, ni siquiera sabe si es de día o de noche.

Piensa en si Akaashi no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, entonces piensa en si él se da cuenta de lo que hace. Y Kuroo parece perderse a sí mismo.

Nuevamente susurra aquella frase a la nada, al silencio de aquella habitación.

_I'm a lonely boy_  
_I'm a lonely boy_

Piensa que esa canción fue escrita para él, para ese preciso momento.

_¿Acaso Akaashi se dio cuenta de que significa tanto para él?_

Ya no son críos de secundaria que jugaban al volley, han crecido y se han convertido en adultos y como tal piensa que debe afrontar la situación con madurez, pero simplemente no sabe de dónde se saca la madurez, no es como hace años que creía que todo se podía lograr con esfuerzo.

No, la vida le ha enseñado que a veces se pierde sin razón, sin motivo.

Entonces _piensa que si ha madurado. O eso cree._

Pero evoca memorias pasadas, llenas de esperanza y juventud, de caricias y curiosidad.

Nuevamente piensa que necesita con desespero sus caricias.

_Y no puede esperar a sentir su entrepierna, entonces se da cuenta que solamente no puede esperar a follarse _a Akaashi y hacerlo suyo, a hacerlo gemir su nombre y sentir su sexo encajando a la perfección con la de él, a llenar de besos su espalda y besar aquellos hoyuelos que se forman en su parte baja, a probar el sabor de Akaashi a someterlo debajo suyo mientras este mueve las caderas contra su pelvis, a llenar de marcas su suave piel de porcelana para marcarlo como suyo y de nadie más.

A los besos suaves después de tales actos y dormir en los brazos de Keiji con toda calma y plenitud.

Se siente como un chico perdido ante un mundo desconocido.

Entre tanto pensar la mente se le nubla, su juicio se nubla y todo parece borroso ante el cansancio, ante Keiji y ante esa canción que no puede sacarse de la cabeza.

Despierta al sentir un peso extra en su hombro, al reconocer un suave olor a madera y al reconocer a aquella cabellera negra.  
Al sentir los delgados dedos de Akaasi colarse entre su camisa mientras duerme abrazándolo.

Entonces piensa que todo fue un sueño, pero los recuerdos, y la inminente soledad sin él que todavía siente en el pecho le advierten que todo incluso su ausencia y su regreso fue real.

Un bostezo por parte de Keiji lo saca de su inminencia y puede observar sus parpados dar paso a sus iris grises y la calma regresa a él, la suave sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios resquebrajados y con tono rosa pálido le dan calma como una droga, pero hasta el momento en que Akaashi abre sus labios es cuando se siente realmente sedado y tranquilo.

— Buenos días Kuroo ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Habla entre susurros, perezosamente con su voz monótona pero dulce.

— No estabas. —Es lo único que puede decir.

— Te dije que saldría de viaje por el trabajo, pero estabas muy ocupado tomando café y leyendo noticias viejas. —Ahí está el regaño y siente que lo merece y le hace sentir gratificado.

— Lo siento, te extrañe. —Es lo único que puede susurrar. Lo único que llega es un suave golpe a su frente con sus delgados dedos y sus susurros que envuelven al mundo.

— Yo también te extrañe.

Y nuevamente reconstruye su mundo y su soledad con solo unas cuantas palabras.


End file.
